Grim Tales/Quick guide
Details Farming (boostable) *52 Herblore (boostable) *58 Thieving (boostable) *59 Agility (boostable) (needed twice) *71 Woodcutting (boostable) *Must have completed Witch's House *Ability to defeat a level 138 cloud giant—Glod |items = *2 Tarromin potion (unf) or 2 vials of water and 2 tarromins *Seed dibber (Leprechaun is nearby) *Watering can with at least 1 dose (also can be stored with the leprechaun) *Any axe *High healing food *Good armour and a weapon Recommended: *House teleports with POH at Taverley *Magic equipment *Prayer potions *One-click teleports in case you are about to die *Mind altar teleports |kills = Glod (level 138) }} Walkthrough Griffin's feather Items required: None * Talk to Sylas by the POH portal in Taverley. * Talk to Grimgnash the griffin on the NE side of White Wolf Mountain (see map). * Steal a feather from next to his nest. * Return to Sylas and give him the feather. Rupert's helmet Items required: None * Go to the stone tower south of the mind altar. * Climb over the crumbling wall. (58 Thieving) * Talk-into to the drain pipe twice. * Climb the beard and talk to Rupert the Beard. (59 Agility) * Climb down and talk to Miazrqa behind the tower. Miazrqa's pendant Items required: leather gloves (optional), 2 tarromin potions (unf) * Enter the basement of the Witch's House in Taverley. * Play the notes E-F-E-D-C on the right side, then A-E-G-A on the left side. * Search the piano. * Add the Shrunk ogleroot to your unfinished potions (52 Herblore). * Go to the and drink a shrinking potion by the mouse hole. ''Note: If you need another shrunk ogleroot you must get one by killing Experiments No.2 in the witch's basement.'' Note: 'Level 95 mice will attack you while in this area, hitting up to 9 damage. Protect from Melee prayer is advised if in low armour gear. * Climb up the nails to the north-east. * Climb up the nails to the south-west. * Climb up the nails to the south. * Climb down the nails to the north-east. * Climb up the nails to the north-east. * Take the pendant. * Give the pendant to Miazrqa. The beanstalk ''Items required: Combat equipment, any woodcutting axe, a seed dibber, a watering can, Rupert's helmet and a shrink potion * Give Sylas the Rupert's helmet. * Plant and water the beans in the plot SW of the Taverley tree patch (45 Farming). * Climb up the beanstalk (59 Agility). ** '''Warning: This area is instanced, if you die you will lose your items. * Defeat Glod and pick up the golden goblin. * Talk to Sylas. * Use a shrinking potion on the beanstalk then chop it down (71 Woodcutting). * Talk to Sylas. Quest complete! Reward *1 Quest point *4,000 Farming experience *5,000 Herblore experience *5,000 Hitpoints experience *14,000 Woodcutting experience *6,000 Agility experience *6,000 Thieving experience *Dwarven helmet (wear this helmet in the Dwarven Mines to unlock a Falador Hard Achievement)